The Day You Left Was Just My Beginning
by lozlol
Summary: Heartbreak brings people together. They never would have noticed each other had it not been for the worst act of betrayal they'd ever experienced…. (Faberry and some Brittana) (Faberittana friendship) (Rated T)
1. Chapter 1- Take A Bow

_**Chapter 1- Take A Bow:**_

_Summary: Heartbreak brings people together. They never would have noticed each other had it not been for the worst act of betrayal they'd ever experienced…._

_(Faberry and some Brittana) (Faberittana friendship)_

**AN: Hi, this is my first Faberry story and only my second glee fanfiction so sorry if it's not very good! Also, if you like listening to music while you read then for each chapter try listening to the song that it's named after.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not the pictures I used (they're from the internet and I used fotor to make them into a collage), not the characters, just the plot.**

**Read and Review! :)**

_"And the award for the best liar goes to you!_

_For makin' me believe that you could be faithful to me!"_

Quinn moaned in pleasure as her and Finn made out on her bed. Her mother had ordered that they keep the door open at all times after the pregnancy, but she was out on a business trip today and Quinn's sister Franny was at college in L.A at the moment.

However, she pulled back from him when his hands started to go towards her lower half and put her hands together and muttered in a seductive tone "let's pray". He groaned a little but then humoured her and pretended to pray whilst she really did.

Immediately once she finished, Finn's lips smashed onto hers again and they both felt fireworks but not for the exact same reasons.

Finn loved kissing, especially with Quinn, although her above the waist policy had been even stronger after Beth was born. Quinn though, somehow ended up not kissing Finn, but a certain brunette singer. She had had a crush on Rachel for years now but had never been strong enough to admit it. If truth be told she only liked dating Finn because he was helping her popularity rise so that-

"Oh, crap!" Finn shouted suddenly and then the words pouring out of his mouth became worse and worse as he tugged on his coat, shoes and socks, before proceeding to attempt to make his hair go down after it had become ruffled whilst they were kissing.

"What is it?" Quinn kept asking as she smoothed down her cheerio's skirt too, and sat down on her bed to try to figure out what the hell Finn was up to.

"I'm late!" He declared.

"For what?" She asked.

"Uh...Mom said I needed to be home by eight for a family dinner with her, Burt and Kurt." 'A family dinner with your family? You don't say!' She felt like screaming however she held back and just nodded.

"Okay. Text you later?" She yelled down the hallway as he zoomed off.

"Yeah, sure!" He replied and then she heard his car start, and leave. Something was definitely wrong.

_**~~~~GLEE~~~~**_

Finn approached her, fast, almost running, and sat down beside her.

"Well there you are! I was beginning to think you'd ditched me for Quinn or Santana or Brittany or some other cheerleader," Rachel sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

"As if I'd ever do that to you Rach!" He laughed and leant in to kiss her, however she pulled back, teasing him.

"You already have! Let's count all the times you've ditched me." And Rachel started counting on her figures but she used a joking tone so he supposed he was in the clear...for now...

Finn stared at her eyes, so trusting, so beautiful. Her nose, her mouth, her voice, her body. He loved everything about her. He almost felt bad for what he was doing.

"Finn?" Rachel's voice asked nervously, breaking him out of his reverie.

"What- yeah?"

"I said are you alright? You look kind of pale. We can just go back to yours if you want and skip dinner?"

"No Rach. I promised you a date and we will have one. I'm fine, I was just thinking about something horrible. A thought that if it came real, I might decide to go chuck myself off a cliff." He said.

She leaned in, curious. "OH? And what was that?"

"The thought of losing you." He said with his cute half smile and that was it, she was a goner. They started to kiss and it got deeper. When people yelled at them to "get a room" Finn picked her up and carried her outside. They got into his car together and lay down on the back seats. The two were starting to strip when Rachel stopped him.

"Wait, Finn!" She whispered. "I don't want my first time to be in the back of your car. Nice as it is..." She scraped the dust off her hair. Her first time?

"Your first time? I thought you said you did it with Jesse." He murmured.

"I lied." She whispered and shut her eyes as if expecting a slap or something. Slowly and gently he pulled her upright, put her shirt back on her and then the two of them moved to the front seats.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked.

"My room." Finn answered and Rachel felt her stomach tighten. Sure, she loved Finn very much but she wasn't sure if she was ready for this step just yet.

_**~~~~GLEE~~~~**_

The door shut with a violent slam and Rachel's heartbeat rocketed upwards.

Finn came towards her with a look of love and desire in his eyes and she felt that too. She adored him. She'd always wanted this. So why couldn't she ignore the part of her that said "this isn't right".

They began to kiss and it was brilliant. He slid his tongue forward asking for access and she granted it. Calmly he pulled her top off and then his own top came off too. Rachel froze. This was really happening.

"Rachel," Finn whispered and he stopped removing his clothing and pulled her onto his lap. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure if I'm ready." She sighed, feeling ashamed that she'd disappointed him but he just turned her around so that they were face to face and asked

"Why?"

"I-I... I'm scared. It will hurt, won't it?" She muttered.

"Yep." He replied honestly as he stroked her hair. "But I love you. I will be gentle and soft and make it hurt the least that it possibly can. We don't have to do this if you don't want to. You choose. Do you want a few minutes to decide?" He asked, half hoping she said yes so that he could do a little sexting with Quinn, half hoping no, she had decided that she wanted to do it, so that he could make her feel loved, and have sex with someone he truly loved, rather than Santana.

"No, I've decided. I'm ready." She said bravely and undid the buttons of his jeans, starting to pull them off slowly.

"That's my little trooper." Finn grinned, sexting would have to wait...

_**~~~~GLEE~~~~**_

Quinn sat in the exact same spot Finn left her in, sitting on the bed, and thinking.

Finn was a terrible liar-he always had been-and she knew full well that he hadn't been telling the truth when he said he had to get back by eight for a family dinner. For one thing his voice shook a little. For another, when he was thinking of his excuse he raised his eyebrow a small amount and finally, as he spoke he ran his hand through his hair with nerves.

So he was obviously lying, but where WAS he going if not back home.

Perhaps he was embarrassed about something, the way he had been about joining glee club, or the much more likely (in her eyes) idea that he was cheating on her and had a date to get to when he left ten minutes before.

Quinn decided that the only way to sort this out was to talk to the boss, and that's how she ended up shoving a coat, shoes, and socks on and heading to Finn's house to speak with his mother.

_**~~~~GLEE~~~~**_

"FINN!" Rachel screamed in a combination of agony, delight and love that made him want to keep going and going all night.

"Aah!" He screamed as pleasure rocked through him and then they flopped back onto the bed, panting.

"Ready for round two?" He asked and she nodded fast, but as he got ready to make her scream his name again, they heard a knock on the bedroom door.

Rachel (whose face was now burning bright red) quickly buried herself in the covers, horrified at the thought that someone might have come in and seen them. "I thought you said everyone was out" she mouthed.

"As far as I knew they were." He whispered aloud. "Kurt's at Mercedes' and Mom and Dad were on a date."

"'Were' being the key word!" She mouthed back in frustration.

"Yes?" Finn said finally.

"Finn, Quinn's here. She said she needs to talk to you. She's just downstairs. Come down when you're ready." Carole's voice said through the door, then her footsteps echoed away, leaving the two teenagers in silence.

"What the hell?" Rachel said, raising her voice and widening her eyes in both fury and shock. "Why is Quinn here?"

"I don't know." Finn replied and tried to quieten her, but no-one could quieten Rachel Berry when she wanted to be loud.

"I'm coming." She declared like there was no debate about it. And there wasn't. Finn didn't even bother trying to make her change her mind, he knew she never would.

He tried to think of excuses but how could he with both girls there? If Rachel let him go alone he could say to Quinn "sorry, I'm doing my homework, kinda busy" or something and then tell Rachel "she just wanted to know if I had Sam's number seeing as she wants to date him and none of her friends have his number". But alas, he couldn't, and this was not going to end well.

Too soon for Finn's liking they were both dressed and went downstairs, Rachel with a glare fixed on her face and her hands on her hips. Finn had thought about it whilst getting changed and decided that he wanted to choose Rachel. Quinn was alright but really, he loved Rachel.

As soon as they entered the kitchen and Quinn, seated at the table, saw Rachel with Finn, she screamed. Carole quickly vacated the room, sensing some teen tension, and figuring that they should just try to work it out themselves.

"What the hell is SHE doing here?" She asked Finn, sending a glare at Rachel and then side stepping her and moving onto Finn.

"SHE is Finn's GIRLFRIEND!" Rachel roared and seemed to grow in size and strength as she continued to stare angrily at Quinn. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I'M Finn's girlfriend!" Quinn yelled. "We were making out until eight o'clock when he left saying he had to go home for a family dinner."

"That's why you were late for our date!" Rachel realised and both girls spun on Finn and started throwing insults at him.

"How could you have expected this to work out you lying idiot? We would have easily figured it out as soon as we came back to school." Quinn cried out but Finn ignored her. He grabbed Rachel's hand and begged her to calm down and give him another chance because he loved her. Upon hearing that Quinn quickly grabbed her coat and ran.

"You asshole!" Rachel screamed and slapped him hard across the face before running after Quinn.

_**~~~~GLEE~~~~**_

Quinn heard footsteps running to catch up to her and then silence, but she felt a presence beside her.

"Why are you wearing your cheerio's uniform? Its summer, and we don't go back to school for another two weeks." Rachel asked.

"Finn said it makes me look hot." Quinn said between crying as Rachel hugged her.

"Oh Quinn, don't cry for him!" Rachel begged the blonde through her own sobs, and Quinn couldn't help giggling a little at that. But only a little. The two girls just held onto each other for a moment swimming in their grief.

"I can't believe he fooled us for so long. It's been a month and a half, since we started dating this summer anyway." Quinn groaned.

Rachel nodded. "A month and seventeen days for us. Oh damn."

"What?"

"I just can't believe I let that douchebag take my virginity." She said as her sobs got louder.

"When?" A shocked Quinn probed as she gently stroked Rachel's hand to calm her down.

"About half an hour ago." Rachel practically screeched but Quinn just held her and calmed her down. They did this for about twenty minutes. One of them getting upset, the other comforting them, and then swapping.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked quietly during one of her turns at letting her feelings out.

"Yes." Rachel said quite calmly seeing as she'd just told Quinn about Finn having sex with her and that the memory of her first time would now forever be tainted.

"Could I sleep round yours tonight? It's just-" Quinn started to ramble, speaking very fast because of her nerves at asking her crush/victim if she could sleep over at her house. "My-mom's-away-and-my-sister's-at-college-and-I-don't-think-I could-handle-the-night-in-that-huge-empty-house-after-this."

"Of course you can Quinn!" Rachel confirmed and they both headed back to Rachel's house, each planning revenge on the boy who had caused them so much misery.

_**~~~~GLEE~~~~**_

**NEXT TIME: Quinn and Rachel get revenge on Finn (with the help of Santana and Brittany), and Quinn and Rachel grow closer...**


	2. Chapter 2- Tainted Love

_**Chapter 2- Tainted Love:**_

_**Summary: Heartbreak brings people together. They never would have noticed each other had it not been for the worst act of betrayal they'd ever experienced.**_

**Guest: Thank you so much for your review! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. :D**

**Read and Review! :)**

_"Once I ran to you_

_Now I run from you_

_This tainted love you've given -_

_I give you all a girl could give you._

_Take my tears and that's not nearly all"_

_**LAST TIME: Quinn and Rachel found out that Finn had been cheating on them both.**_

_**~~GLEE~~**_

Quinn woke up in an unfamiliar bed and started to panic however when she looked to her right and saw Rachel, she calmed as she remembered where she was and why she was there.

Careful not to wake Rachel, she slipped out of the bed and checked her phone. Fifteen texts and five missed calls, all but one text from Finn.

_Quinn, Ik u're upset with me and Ik what I did was wrong. I did like you, but I 3 Rachel _

_-Finn_

_Plz tell Rachel 2 turn her phone on if u're w/ her _

_-Finn_

_Seriously. I need 2 try 2 get her back_

_-Finn_

Quinn stopped reading his messages after that, she couldn't stand it for some reason. She just felt betrayed, even though she'd admitted to herself that she didn't love Finn either.

She cast her gaze over to the other girl and realised with a start that Rachel was awake!

"I-" Quinn began.

"Was reading his messages?" Rachel finished with a disapproving look. "Block him, now." Quinn would never normally let Rachel Berry order her around, but this time she knew it was for her own good.

"Okay, he's blocked." She confirmed.

"Cool, now toss me my phone." Rachel said nonchalantly, gesturing towards her dressing table. Did Rachel really not mind just leaving her phone there where Quinn- A.K.A the girl who insulted her, threw slushies at her and just generally despised her for no reason- could have easily snooped?, Quinn wondered. Rachel Berry sure was one weird girl.

Quinn threw the sparkly pink phone with gold star stickers all over it to Rachel. She caught it and scanned the texts before laughing and rolling her eyes.

"You told ME not to read mine!" Quinn cried out in frustration.

"Yeah, but were YOURS this hilarious?" Rachel asked and proceeded to read out a few love-filled promises to be better and never, ever cheat again.

"Because you are my WORLD, my guiding light!

-Finn."

This was a side of Rachel that she had never seen and it only made her feelings grow stronger, especially when she saw the unshed tears in the other girl's eyes as she declared "blocked".

Quinn scrambled over so she was next to Rachel and looked into her eyes for a second before she said "so the question now is, what we do for revenge?"

_**~~GLEE~~**_

Two weeks after Finn cheated on the girls, school started again, and the first glee club meeting of the year. Rachel had been hanging out with Quinn more because Judy's trip had been extended, so Quinn stayed with the Berry's for the rest of the summer. Also because Quinn understood Rachel's feelings and because they were both planning their revenge on Finn.

Part One: Act like they were both completely over him.

Part Two: A performance in glee club to embarrass him.

Much as she would deny it if ever asked, Rachel actually grew to like Quinn much more as a friend. The problem with having Quinn as your- friend? Partner in crime? Room-mate? - was that you also got Brittany and Santana. Brittany was okay- if a little dumb- but Santana, just like Quinn, had always hated Rachel. However, unlike Quinn, she hadn't made up in order to humiliate Finn. It took a whole week for Santana to even tolerate being slightly nice to Rachel without vomiting. At the end of the two weeks though, they were friendly, if not friends, and Rachel WAS friends with Brittany and Quinn.

Before the first day of school the four girls all slept over at Rachel's and went over the plan, before Santana and Brittany started to make out! Quinn and Rachel lay down to sleep in Rachel's bed seeing as it was past midnight, but then Santana spoke.

"OMFG! You guys are sex buddies! I'm so happy for you!" She practically beamed at them. Rachel however, went bright red and began stuttering.

"N-n-no, we-"

"Well done guys!" Brittany smiled widely so Rachel smiled back nervously.

"Thanks Britt but Quinn and I-" She started.

"Just go with it!" Quinn whispered in her ear. "It's making Brittany- and even Santana- smile!"

"But we're not!" Rachel muttered in confusion. Quinn just got a little closer to her and repeated in a voice more like the bitchy Quinn that Rachel used to know "just go with it".

To Rachel, lying with Quinn holding her felt a little strange, but Quinn herself was in seventh heaven!

Santana and Brittany were lying much more close together than necessary on a two person blow up mattress, still making out. Quinn was surprised they hadn't had sex all over the room yet!

She kissed Rachel's neck lightly and when the shorter girl turned around with a questioning look in her eyes, Quinn gently jerked her head in the direction of Santana and Brittany, who had stopped making out and were looking at them, although they both turned away when they saw Rachel looking, Santana smirking.

_**~~GLEE~~**_

"This," Kurt gestured to Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Rachel sat together smiling and chatting. "This is not normal! Don't you guys see this?" Mercedes, Blaine, and Artie looked over and all nodded, looking shocked.

When Finn walked into the room the first thing he noticed were his two ex-girlfriends seated TOGETHER smiling and laughing, when before they couldn't stand each other. Everyone else- apart from the four girls seated in a corner- were sitting close together and chatting. He wanted to run and hide, but he wasn't a quitter. He was the quarterback, the leader.

Finn approached Puck and Sam.

"Why is Berry sitting with the cheerio's? It was you wasn't it? What happened?" Puck questioned.

"Girls." Finn sighed, however he didn't elaborate. Sam raised his eyebrows and then frowned a little but soon the three boys were talking about football and basketball again.

"Welcome back to glee everyone!" Mr Schue shouted as he burst through the door. "We're back and better than ever, and this year we are going to win at nationals!" Which was met with a resounding cheer. "Now before we start, Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany would like to perform something that they've been working on over the summer." Which was met with a mental face palm from Finn. Uh-oh.

Brittany and Santana made their way to the piano and sat on it before Rachel and Quinn were each passed a sparkly microphone, and then came to the front of the choir room.

"Testing, testing, one, two, three, Finn Hudson is a liar and a cheater." They said into the mikes together and before their audience could gasp and turn to Finn, the two girls began to sing with Brittany and Santana on back-up vocals.

"Sometimes I feel I've got to (run away)

I've got to (get away)

From the pain you drive into the heart of me.

The love we share seems to (go nowhere)

(And I've lost my light) for I toss and turn - I can't sleep at night." They sang and all four sang the last part.

"Once I ran to you (I ran)" Rachel sang with Brittany.

"Now I run from you (I run)" Quinn sang with Santana.

"This tainted love you've given -

I give you all a girl could give you.

Take my tears and that's not nearly all - oh

Tainted love - tainted love." They all sang together as Quinn and Rachel ran forward and circled Finn.

"Now I know I've got to (run away)

I've got to (get away)

You don't really want any more from me -

To make things right (you need someone) to hold you tight

And who'll think love is to pray but I'm sorry I don't pray that way!" The girls sang with Brittany and Santana just singing the last line and a couple of others.

"Once I ran to you (I ran)" Quinn sang with Brittany.

"Now I run from you, (I run)" Rachel echoed with Santana.

"This tainted love you've given -

I give you all a girl could give you.

Take my tears and that's not nearly all - oh

Tainted love - tainted love." They all joined together again to wander around their audience, but Rachel and Quinn stayed on either side of Finn.

"Don't touch me please - I cannot stand the way you tease!

Touch me baby, touch me, tainted love

Tainted love - tainted love!" And they finished with all four girls surrounding Finn's chair and performing solely to him.

Silence... Then one person began to clap. Kurt! Then Tina joined, Mercedes, Blaine, Sam, Artie, the whole club-except for Finn, Mr Schue and the four girls- were roaring their approval and glaring at Finn- even his best friends. And whilst Mr Schue wasn't clapping, he WAS glaring at Finn. The tall boy hid his face and ran out of the room.

Brittany and Santana bowed jokingly and applauded themselves, the other members of the club started to gossip about it and try to piece together the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle. No-one was focussed on Rachel, so no-one saw her head off after Finn, well, she didn't think so anyway.

"Hey!" Called a familiar voice after her as she froze, struggling to decide which way Finn went. Rachel spun around as she felt a hand on her shoulder and came face to face with a certain blonde cheerleader.

"Why were you following him?" Quinn asked.

"I know he did us wrong and don't get me wrong, it felt great to get revenge-" she began.

"But?" Quinn interrupted.

"But I felt kind of sorry for him. Did you see his face? I thought I might go make up with him- no not like THAT! Just start acting friendly again towards him. Everyone makes mistakes." She finished at the shocked look on the other girl's face.

"Good, I'm glad you don't want to get back with him." Quinn said, stepping forward. "You're way too good for that asshole." Suddenly Rachel felt lips against hers. It felt confusing, so different than kissing any boy she'd ever kissed. She could taste Quinn's newly applied cherry lip gloss, mixed with a scent of roses and of everything beautiful in the World.

Rachel was just about to pull apart to ask Quinn what was happening when the other girl pulled apart for her.

Quinn speedily disentangled herself from Rachel and careered down the hallway, not stopping until she reached her car.

It was raining outside and as the rain pattered down on the roof of Quinn's car it felt like a pounding drum. The sensation was horrid. She couldn't breathe, more tears were coming out of her eyes than all the rest in her whole life.

Faces and words from her past accompanied the pounding now.

Her mother's horrified face when a four year old Quinn had informed her parents about a girl in her class who had "two daddies and no mommy".

Her father's stern words at this same occasion- "Stay away from that girl Quinn. Loving another whose sex is your own is a sin against God, and against human nature. Her" (he winced) "fathers are Satan's children."

The slap from Frannie when she accidentally confided in her sister that she harboured feelings for the brunette.

All the abuse Kurt had suffered, and that which Blaine had often spoken about. Santana's fear of coming out. It felt like the walls of her car were closing in on her as she realised it.

"I kissed a girl, and I LIKED it!"

_**~~GLEE~~**_

_**NEXT TIME: Quinn and Rachel MUST confront their feelings.**_


	3. Chapter 3- I Think About You

_**Chapter 3-I Think About You:**_

_**Summary: Heartbreak brings people together. They never would have noticed each other had it not been for the worst act of betrayal they'd ever experienced.**_

**AN: Hi, this is my first Faberry story and only my second glee fanfiction so sorry if it's not very good! Also, if you like listening to music while you read then for each chapter try listening to the song that it's named after.**

**Read and Review! :)**

_"I think about you every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you every moment, every day of my life_

You're on my mind all the time, its true"

_**LAST TIME: Quinn and Rachel got revenge on Finn for cheating on them but then something unexpected happened…**_

Quinn had no idea what to do, for surely dating Rachel would be social suicide. And yet, she wanted it so badly-she'd always wanted it- but now it was in reach, she was scared.

As Quinn shut her locker door the said girl appeared from behind it, her hands on her hips. "I haven't seen you at glee, or anywhere. Why are you avoiding me Quinn? Why aren't you answering my texts? It's been two weeks since the kiss!"

Quinn slapped her hand over Rachel's mouth and dragged her into a corner.

"NEVER talk about that INCIDENT again! I've erased it from my memory."

"Not speaking about it doesn't make it go away! You can't take back your actions, you're going to have to confront this sooner or later."

"I choose later." Quinn snapped and hurried away.

Rachel frowned and marched back to the choir room.

_**~~GLEE~~**_

_"Don't know why_

_I'm surviving every lonely day_

_When there's got to be_

_No chance for me_

_My life would end_

_(And it doesn't matter how I cry)_

_My tears of love_

_Are a waste of time_

_If I turn away"_

She stared at Quinn as she sung

_"Am I strong enough to see it through?_

_Go crazy is what I will do_

_If I can't have you_

_I don't want nobody baby_

_If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh_

_If I can't have you_

_I don't want nobody baby_

_If I can't have you, oh oh oh..._

_Can't let go_

_And it doesn't matter how I try_

_I gave it all so easily_

_To you my love"_

_Quinn sung along under her breath._

_"To dreams that never will come true_

_Am I strong enough to see it through?_

_Go crazy is what I will do."_

_Then the whole glee club joined in singing._

_"If I can't have you_

_I don't want nobody baby_

_If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh_

_If I can't have you_

_I don't want nobody baby_

_If I can't have you, oh oh oh..."_

_"If I can't have you! Oh!" Rachel and Quinn sang together._

Everyone else started singing with them again, but the only people the two of them could see were each other.

_"If I can't have you_

_I don't want nobody baby_

_If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh (No, don't want nobody)_

_If I can't have you_

_I don't want nobody baby_

_If I can't have you, oh oh oh... (I don't want nobody)_

_If I can't have you_

_I don't want nobody baby_

_If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh (No nobody)_

_If I can't have you_

_I don't want nobody baby_

_If I can't have you, oh oh oh... (No no, no no, no no, no!)_

_If I can't have you_

_I don't want nobody baby_

_If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh_

_If I can't have you!"_

Quinn smiled sadly at Rachel and then turned her head to Santana and Brittany and began to talk to them.

The bell rang and Rachel headed out of the choir room (ready to go to the bathroom and cry) but a strong hand grabbed her arm and dragged her back into the empty choir room.

"You were singing that for me?" He asked.

Rachel shook her head in disgust and tried to pull away but the boy was too strong. "NO!"

"Then for who?" He questioned.

"Quinn..." She answered hesitantly.

"What? You're not a lesbian! You love me!" He protested, his voice raising to a violent shout, his hands digging into her shoulders.

"How could I love you after what you did to me Finn?!"

"But you can do so much better than her Rachel!"

"You mean as opposed to doing someone like you. Pft. I've done you Finn, and it wasn't even worth a quarter." She lied.

Growling, Finn yanked at Rachel's arm and pulled her into a kiss.

Rachel couldn't pull away from him and it was agony. The feeling of Finn's kissing wasn't half as good as she remembered. She'd much rather be kissing Quinn- but who was she kidding? Quinn would never like her. That kiss must just have been to try something- or to mess with Rachel's head.

When Finn continued to growl, moved his hands down to her lower body and pushed his tongue forward, a shout erupted from the door.

Quinn pushed it open and shoved Finn to the floor.

"Leave her alone!" She screamed, kicking Finn's stomach and then leaving him writhing on the floor as she grabbed Rachel's hand.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Quinn." Rachel spoke shakily.

When the feeling of Rachel's fingers entwining with her own connected to Quinn, it was all she could do to pull away and say, "Rachel, I'm sorry I kissed you. It was wrong of me to lead you on like that. We can't have a relationship."

"Why not?" Rachel asked, trying to hide the fact that her heart was breaking. She hadn't realised it before Quinn kissed her, but she did harbour feelings for the beautiful blonde cheerleader.

"BECAUSE of so many reasons! My-"

"Reputation?"

"Rachel!" Quinn cried out, tears in her eyes. But the girl had already turned and ran.

Quinn sank to the floor, her sobs echoing around the room.

"Hey," Finn whispered. Quinn had forgotten he was there.

"What?" She snapped trying to wipe her tears away, but it was too late, he had already seen them.

"If you and Rachel are done- or never existed or whatever- can you help me get with her?" Finn questioned. "Ow!" He added at the throbbing pang from the slap he consequently received.

_**~~GLEE~~**_

"Mr Schuester?" Rachel said as soon as the glee director arrived at the rehearsal next day.

"Yes Rachel?" Mr Schue replied.

"I know I sang yesterday but if no-one else would like to then I would like to sing please."

Mr Schue nodded and asked the rest of the group if anyone wanted to sing but no-one said they did. So Mr Schue told Rachel to go ahead.

"This song really expresses my feelings right now." Rachel declared venomously. "Enjoy!"

_"You change your mind like a girl changes clothes_

_Yeah, you PMS like a bitch I would know_

_And you, over think, always speak critically_

_I should know that you're no good for me" _Quinn looked away and bit her lip but didn't say anything as Rachel continued.

_"Cos you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_Its black and its white_

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up_

_You-you don't really wanna stay-no_

_But you- you don't really wanna go-oh_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_Someone call the doctor_

_Got a case of a love bi-polar_

_Stuck on a roller coaster_

_Can't get off this ride_

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes_

_Cos you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_Its black and its white_

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up_

_You-you don't really wanna stay-no_

_But you- you don't really wanna go-oh_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down" _Rachel finished with her hand on her hip in a confidant position but her voice shook on the last line, and Quinn noticed.

"Well done Rachel." Mr Schue said slowly. "That was uh- not as um- refined and polished as usual but it was an um very... emotional performance nonetheless.

Rachel nodded but she wasn't looking at her teacher. Her eyes stayed focussed on the back of the room- all her walls back up. She wouldn't let herself look at Quinn either- no matter how much the cheerio attempted to make eye contact.

"Mr Schuester, unless we're actually going to practise for sectionals, could I be excused? I have some algebra homework due first period." Rachel said, the lie sounding panicked and clearly false in her opinion, but there was nothing she could do. She had to get out of that room, the tension was too great

Mr Schue sighed but then he nodded.

A frustrated Quinn tried to stand up to follow Rachel, but as if sensing what she was about to do, Santana grabbed onto her friend so that she couldn't get up.

"Santana!" Quinn hissed. "I need-"

"Don't follow the hobb- Rachel just yet." Santana advised. "Wait a little while. Don't you think it will look weird if you leave straight after Rachel?" Quinn made a huffing noise but she had to admit that Santana was right.

So she watched the clock and after three minutes and one more performance she stood up and said "Mr Schue, could I go to the restroom?"

Mr Schue groaned. "Off you go Quinn! Why doesn't everyone just go then, seeing as we'll only have half a glee club soon?" He was being sarcastic but to his great surprise everyone stood up and left.

Had this been another time Quinn might have laughed. But this wasn't another time.

She speed walked to the nearest restroom (which she knew from experience was the quietest and most remote in the school- and therefore the best to go to cry) where she was hoping to find Rachel.

And indeed she did. For when Quinn pushed the door open the crying stopped but she had heard it.

Rachel wasn't standing at the mirrors, but only one door was shut.

"Rachel, are you in there?" Quinn asked, she just wanted to check in case she was about to look at some other girl with her pants down. "Well if it's you or not you'd better be decent 'cause I'm about to look over the top of the stall!"

Quinn headed into the stall next to the one she really hoped Rachel was in, stood on the closed toilet seat and looked over the top.

Thankfully it was Rachel, fully dressed and sitting on a closed toilet seat wiping her eyes with toilet roll.

"Hey," Quinn said, and Rachel looked up, her eyes red and puffy.

"Hi." She replied then put her head down again.

"Rachel I'm so sorry. Any girl- or boy- would be lucky to be your partner- but I just, I don't think WE should date. I'm sorry." Quinn tried to explain, even though the not wanting to date Rachel part of what she was saying was a complete and utter lie.

All she got for a reply was a sniff, and then Rachel blew her nose before talking. "Are you gonna go back to insulting me and throwing slushies at me whenever I turn?" She questioned.

"No." Quinn said with determination. "I never want you to go through that again. I care about you!" Rachel's face perked up. "Just not in that way." Another lie.

Rachel stood up unlocked the door and stood beside the mirror staring at her reflection and wiping her eyes. She was the most beautiful human being Quinn had ever seen, but she couldn't say that. Quinn followed her out and stood next to her, both of them staring forwards.

"I want us to be friends." Quinn said, then looked around as if scared that the whole school had heard, even though there was no-one in hearing range.

"Secret friends?" Rachel asked, clear upset in her voice.

"Nope. Real friends." Quinn declared and Rachel turned to look at her.

"Seriously? But that would damage your reputation." Rachel protested. "The thing you care most about." She added under her breath.

"Of course it won't! I'm Quinn Fabray. When I was pregnant I got kicked off the team and was a nobody, but I'm top dog now, people want to make it up to me." Quinn countered. "And even if they didn't I would still want to be friends with you Rach."

"Really?"

"Really."

Rachel squeaked in happiness and hugged Quinn.

_**~~GLEE~~**_

_**NEXT TIME: Becoming popular means some BIG changes for Rachel.**_


End file.
